Coleophomones A and B, which are represented by formulae (A) and (B) below, respectively, are naturally occurring substances having a transglycosylase activity and are compounds useful as antibacterial agents.

These coleophomones A and B are obtained by incubating Coleophoma sp. (MF6338). As shown by the formulae (A) and (B) described above, however, these compounds have a novel cyclic structure and thus, their chemical synthesis is unknown yet.
Accordingly, intermediates for synthesis of pharmaceutical compounds, agricultural chemicals, dye compounds, etc., including compounds having such a complicated structure as well as a process of producing the intermediates have been desired.